You're sending us where?
by Liah Cauthon
Summary: FMA Xmen crossover. Rand,Mat,and Nyanaeve are named after the WoT characters for those who are curious. BTW I suck at summarising things.882 words...Wow. POTC obsessed much. Not updating.


You're sending us where??

Fullmetal alchemist/X-men crossover

Chapter One

By

Liah Cauthon

Disclamer:I don't own FMA or X-men.They belong to somebody else.

"YOU'RE SENDING US WHERE?!?!?!?!" Edward screamed, staring at the Colonel in disbelief. "Xavier's Institute, Fullmetal. We've been getting odd reports that Xavier's hidden chimeras in his school." Roy frowned. "Here are the files you'll need," He said, tossing a manila folder into Ed's lap. "Why do we have to go anyway?" Ed whined, flipping through the files."Becase,Fullmetal,you are the youngest alchemist we have in our command.And becase you are the only state alchemist who could be passed off as a student."Ed shot a deathglare at Mustang as he left for the train. As they arrived Ed and Al noticed a strange group of people gathered around the entrance of the school, presumably the welcoming committee. A girl with short brown hair that hung in downward spikes was waving to Ed. Someone blue and fuzzy was standing next to her and a girl with butterfly wings and antenna. Butterfly girl's wings were shedding some freaky shimmery haze into the air that made Spiky Hair sneeze. "Papillion!!!I told you to quit with the glitter haze,you know it makes me sneeze!!!" Spiky Hair yelled, her hair going uber spiky and sharp spikes dotting her face, arms and legs. Fuzzy intervened "Porciipine calm down! Papillion stop with the haze! The last thing we need here is you two fighting!!" "She started it!!" Papillion and Porciipine said pointing fingers at each other. "Did not!!" "I think this is going to be harder than we thought brother,"Al groaned. The spiky haired girl ran up to them, spikes back to normal size. "Hi, I'm Porciipine and these are Nightcrawler and Papillion. Who are you??" She said. "I'm Edward Elric and this is my brother Alphonse Elric,"Ed replied. "Is Al your older brother or your younger?? You're so short I can't tell." "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PINT SIZED FLEA WHO WOULD GET LOST UNDER A PILLOW!!!!!" "Calm down, Brother you don't need to start any trouble!!"Al said, restraining Ed, a difficult feat since he wasn't a seven-foot tall suit of armor anymore. "I'LL TRASMUTE YOUR HEAD INTO A FISH!!!!!"Ed yelled. "You do need to calm down before you get into a fight here, since it wouldn't be a fair one." Porciipine said. "Ve don't need to keep Professor Xavier vaiting now do ve??" Nightcrawler asked."You're right we do need to get going before we're late." Papillion said, opening the gates to the academy and beckoning the others to follow her. Inside the academy thousands of people were clouding the entrance hall, split into two groups,those with cool mutations and those who's mutations only served as handicaps or couldn't be seen. "Wow, this place is so big!!!" Al exclaimed. "SHH!!!! The professor is about to speak!!" Several mutants replied angrily. "Welcome one and all to Xavier's Institute for gifted youngsters. I am Professor Xavier, the headmaster and founder of this school. This year we have two visitors from the Amestris Academy Of Alchemy, Edward Elric and his younger brother Alphonse." "Younger brother??? Shouldn't it be the other way around???" "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PUNY MIDGET WHO'D GET LOST IN A SALT-SHAKER???I'M STILL GROWING YOU IDIOTS!!!!!!"Ed screamed. "Brother, calm down!!! We're investigating this place and we can't go around beating up people or Mustang will scream our ears off!!"Al whispered. Ed glared at Al and sat down. "Why do you have to be so violent all the time? You're tiring me out from restraining you." "If you don't want to be tired out then don't restrain me next time!!!!"

(a/n these are my divider thingies)

The next day while Porciipine was giving Ed and Al a tour of the Institute an unfamiliar voice rang out in the hall, evidently familiar to Porciipine becase she cringed as it said "Where are you headed of to with the shrimp brothers, Liah??" "Shut up Rand!!! Just becase you're Mat's friend doesn't mean you can call me Liah!!!" Porciipine yelled, venom five inches thick dripping from her voice. "I AM NOT A SHRIMP!!!!!!WHAT ELSE ARE YOU GONNA CALL ME A HALF-PINT DUSTMITE WHO'D GET LOST IN HYDROGEN ATOMS??" Ed yelled. "Someone called me short.Wow.That the first time anyone has called me short."Al said, blinking in surprise. Porciipine and Rand were glaring daggers at each other. Had they actually been throwing daggers Rand would be dead." The only thing that could make this day worse is if we met up with the queen of mean herself, Nynaeve.Oh great!!! Just bloody great! Here she bloody is!!" Liah said as Nynaeve came trudging down the hallway. "You're late to class, yet again Liah. If you don't get a move on you'll miss second period." "Oh, shut the bloody hell up Nynaeve!!!!!! I don't need your help; I'm giving Ed and Al a bloody tour!" Liah growled, spikes rising out of her skin and threatening to launch themselves at passerby. Rand and Nynaeve ran to class, the ground erupting in stone spikes ten inches long. Liah stared at the spikes and stared at Ed. "Di-di-did you just do that??"She asked, astonished. "Yup, it's called alchemy."Ed answered. Liah fainted.


End file.
